NO DOY MAS
by karmat02
Summary: no puedo mas mi corazon no da para mas primero ellas y ahora mi propia hermana... lo siento Ranma siempre te amare pero es hora de vivir sin ti... lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

NO DOY MAS

Era un día normal en Nerima las clases iban con su habitual aburrimiento para los alumnos, bueno para algunos una hermosa chica peli azul estaba concentrada en lo que el profesor estaba explicando muy contenta con los recientes acontecimientos, su ya prometido por consentimiento mutuo era lo más romántico del mundo, lo adoraba, después de la boda fallida las cosas fueron bastante difícil para ambos, no se hablaban, no buscaban estar cerca el uno del otro y las otras prometidas estaban aprovechando cada instante pero él se le había declarado un día en que las cosas no pudieron ser más complicadas y ella exploto las enfrento y sorprendentemente gano a cada una sin ningún problema estaba tan furiosa que toda la técnica que ella tenía la logro sacra y fue la vencedora, aun así había algo que la incomodaba, su hermana Nabiki, ella no había dejado de fastidiar y últimamente estaba más de lo normal, Akane había notado cierto comportamiento en ella que le dejaba una duda….. Será posible que su hermana?….. No, no podía ser debía sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Toco el timbre de finalización de la clase y hora del receso, Akane decidió ir a comer con sus amigas mientras que el chico de trenza fue con sus amigo no sin antes darse una mirada mutua de complicidad, aunque las cosas iban bien no quería que todos se entrometieran en su relación, iban saliendo cuando un chico choco con Ranma.

Eh?... disculpa está bien?- pregunto Ranma ayudándole a pararse, el chico al verlo se quedó helado- estas bien?- pregunto Ranma mirándolo extrañado.

Eh? Sí...iiii…. si, ammmm discúlpame tengo que recoger- decía el muchacho muy nervioso.

Que es esto?- pregunto Ranma agarrando una pequeño papel que parecía ser una fotografía y al darle vuelta vio a su prometida, a su Akane semidesnuda sonriendo. Qué demonios?

Ranma al ver esto se alteró de tal modo que llamo la atención de todos inclusive la de su prometida que al verlo se acercó para saber porque estaba molesto y porque sujetaba de la camisa a un temeroso chico.

Pero su cometido no logro ser ya que en ese momento la misma foto que Ranma tenía en sus manos se soltó y ella la logro ver, Akane al ver esto salió corriendo suponiendo quien serias la persona que estaba haciendo esto, pero ella ya tenía una leve sospecha de quien seria, Ranma al ver esto, soltó al chico y salió corriendo detrás de su prometida, al momento de alcanzarla la vio frente a un puesto con un letrero y en el Nabiki vendiendo las fotos.

Ranma se acercó al puesto y al momento de estar frente a ella le dijo- Nabiki que demonios estás haciendo ya deja de fastidiar, como es posible? es tu hermana no?

Mira Ranma; Akane es mi hermana y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella así que no me sermonees- dijo Nabiki contando un muy buen fajo de billetes.

Pero yo sí puedo decirte unas cuantas cosas- dijo Akane muy molesta, se sentía su aura al máximo, no estaba molesta, estaba furiosa y al parecer esto no lo iba a perdonar.

Que quieres hermanita- mira que el negocio me ha lucrado bastante bien desde que Ranma ya no se convierte, es más complicado sacar ganancias así que debo aprovecharte….- decía fríamente

En eso Akane solo la golpea en el hombro y le da una fuerte cachetada la cual todos estaban estáticos ante esa acción- me tienes hasta la coronilla Nabiki! Quién diablos te crees, que acaso no puedes aceptar que Ranma me eligió a mí? Crees que no sé lo que sientes por él?

Nabiki quedo estática y la volteo a ver muy molesta- mira Akane lo que yo sienta o….

Akane la golpe en la otra mejilla esta vez la boto al suelo Nabiki la vio desde el suelo cuando Akane empezó a decirle- mira Nabiki yo no puedo luchar mas.- y gritando fuertemente hacia toda la escuela que estaba ahí conglomerada- está bien ya no doy más primero las prometidas de Ranma y ahora mi hermana Ranma lo siento pero no quiero nada contigo, ya no más el compromiso y todo lo que pudo haber o había entre nosotros se acabó, tanto Ranma como yo ahora somos libre de cualquier tipo de compromiso y quiero que todos lo sepan- y volteando a ver a Nabiki solo le dijo- no doy más, querías esto lo lograste espero que seas feliz, hablare con papa y me iré de casa necesito estar sola una temporada, tu camino está libre, no me interpondré y sé que Ranma sabrá hacerte feliz, lo siento Ranma pero no luchare con mi hermana, creo que ahí no puedo es mi hermana y antepongo su felicidad a la mía, espero y deseo que sean felices- dijo dándose vuelta y yéndose al edificio principal.

Nabiki solo veía como su hermana se iba y esta era ayudada por sus amigas- Ranma yo…

Que Nabiki?- dijo Ranma con los puños muy cerrados- conseguiste lo que querías, lo que deseabas, cree que yo me fijaría en ti? Realmente eres tan idiota que no te diste cuenta que estoy enamorado de tu hermana y ahora gracias a ti todo se fue a la mierda! Todo es tu culpa y realmente no quiero ni verte- decía Ranma corriendo detrás su chica o ya no tanto.

Nabiki solo veía como Ranma se alejaba y se dio cuenta de todo, que tonta había sido ella traiciono a su hermana, una de las personas que más quiere aunque nunca lo dijera, volteo a ver todas las caras que ahí estaban y se dio cuenta que ya ella misma había llevado todo al límite- que he hecho?- dijo dejando caer varias lágrimas en su rostro.

Ranma corría tratando de encontrar a Akane pero nunca la logro encontrar que sucedía? porque esa decisión tan drástica?

Paso el día y no la volvió a ver así que al salir de clases fue directo a casa al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Kasumi con el rostro pálido- Ranma… ammmm necesitamos que vayas a la sala estamos todos reunidos- decía sin verlo a la cara.

Kasumi que… que sucede?- decía preocupado.

Ranma… es…. Es… a… Akane; ella está ahí con toda la familia nos dijo todo lo que había hecho y lo que paso con Nabiki; ella se va a ir- decía tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Kasumi…. Todo estará bien; es solo una pelea de hermanas- decía Ranma tratando de ser conciliador.

Ve- decía simplemente Kasumi.


	2. CAP-02

CAP-02

Ranma entro a la sala donde estaba reunida toda la familia esperándolo vio como Akane estaba con una mirada fría y decidida, se asustó… de verdad que nunca la había visto de esa manera al momento de dar un paso para sentarse llego Nabiki, con la mirada gacha y los ojos rojos.

Familia…- empezaba a decir Nabiki

No- empezaba a decir Soun- te he permitido de todo Nabiki pero esto ya es el colmo- dijo tirando las fotos de Akane sobre la mesa- esto ya es demasiado te he permitido de todo incluso extorsionarme pero ya esto fue demasiado lejos- decía viéndola fijamente.

Papá… yo… es que- decía Nabiki sumamente apenada… jamás se había sentido de esa manera, tan humillada y reducida a nada.

Nabiki si te gustaba Ranma porque no lo dijiste y así tú hubieras sido la prometida de Ranma- decía Soun conciliador- pero Akane ha resuelto todo este embrollo.

Familia los he reunido aquí ya que he hablado con Akane. La decisión está tomada… Ranma el compromiso con Akane esta anulado, ella seguirá en la casa pero tú ya no eres su prometido, pero tenemos honor y tanto Akane como yo estamos de acuerdo que ya que queremos la felicidad de todos será Nabiki la ahora prometida de Ranma- decía solemnemente Soun a toda la Familia.

Las caras y reacciones de todos no se hicieron esperar, inclusive Nabiki quedo boquiabierta pero antes de poder decir algo solo sintió un escalofrió en su columna ya que al voltear la mirada vio como Ranma tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas y apretaba fuertemente la vista, fue cuando el sintió la mirada de Nabiki solo alcanzo a decir "jamás te amare" a Nabiki el corazón se detuvo y se sintió más miserable de ser posible, se había dado cuenta que todo lo que había ocasionado ahora se le estaba dando vuelta y de la peor manera, comprometida con un hombre que le gustaba no significaba que lo amaba y para colmo de males su hermana no le había dirigido la palabra.

Bueno- dijo Akane solemnemente- haremos los preparativos de la boda para dentro de un mes. Es lo mejor Kasumí se hará cargo de todo, yo seré una invitada más porque realmente Nabiki desde este momento para mi vale más un perro de la calle que tu- dijo viéndola fríamente- pero aun así les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, con su permiso, Buenas Noches.- dijo saliendo de la estancia o intentándolo porque cuando pasaba al lado de Ranma este la sujeto del brazo y la miro a los ojos.

Crees que ahora tu decidirás también por mí- decía viéndolo furiosamente; Akane sentía la presión en el brazo- lo siento señor Soun pero no cumpliré con esto. No amo a su hija porque mi corazón le pertenece a la menor de sus hijas, la recuperare y cumpliré con el honor de la familia y si realmente amerita que salgamos de esta casa nos iremos, pero nunca me casare con Nabiki- decía viendo fijamente a Akane.

Ya basta!- grito Nabiki- entiendo que fue mi error- decía con lágrimas en los ojos esto era demasiado humillante- pero Akane tu futuro es con Ranma, no conmigo, no hagas esto hermana por favor- decía viéndola a los ojos.

Hasta cuando crees o mejor dicho creen que esconderían que ustedes dos tenían una relación oculta- decía Akane fríamente.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por tal declaración.

Qué?- balbuceaba Ranma.

Akane saco un fajo de fotos donde estaba Ranma solo cubierto por una sabana y Nabiki durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho completamente desnuda, eran varias fotos con poses sugerentes, que toda la familia observaba con asombro.

Bueno esto es más que suficiente Ranma para que cumplas con el honor de la familia y el tuyo propio no pudo haber pasado algo así y dejarlo pasar.- decía Soun solemne.

Esto no es cierto… Nabiki di la verdad- pedía Ranma a gritos.

Nabiki estaba estática como Akane las había encontrado-crees que eras la única lista en la familia, ja! Ahí está tu premio es lo que querías verdad, te lo entrego ahí está todo lo que soñaste- decía Akane fríamente.

Nabiki no tenía palabras todo lo había arruinado como explicar a la familia que ese día Ranma estaba en coma literal de sueño pero nunca dejo de decir el nombre de Akane mientras la abrazaba y por un momento deseo ser ella la dueña de sus anhelos.

Papa, familia…. Esto- decía Nabiki sorprendida.

Hija- decía Soun viendo a Akane- realmente eres una gran mujer y una gran hermana al dejar todo lo que amas por ella aunque no lo merece, sé que paso esa noche en realidad ustedes creen que yo me duermo pero siempre vigilo su sueño, crees que no se de lo que eres capaz Nabiki me decepcionas realmente, bueno esta todo hablado.

Tío sabes que estas fotos no son ciertas, jamás lo habría hecho- decía Ranma viendo como su vida era arruinada.

Es todo Ranma- decía Sound mientras salía con Akane.


	3. ADIOS AMOR POR SIEMPRE

ADIOS AMOR POR SIEMPRE

Después de ese fatídico día en el que Nabiki había pasado a ser su prometida todos le habían dado la espalda, hasta su madre, no quería saber nada de él, su viejo le había quitado el habla, el tío Soun siempre que lo veía le dirigía una mirada fría, no sabía que más hacer, Nabiki no se atrevía a ir y decir la verdad, el mismo varias veces la había enfrentado hasta hacer llorar, ella no decía nada, era una cobarde y el todavía más, la dejo ir, Akane el amor de su vida se había ido, decidió cambiar de escuela buscando una beca, todos en la escuela lo culpaban, la bella y gentil Akane se había ido por el corazón roto por culpa de él.

Su mundo ya no tenía sentido, las prometidas habían ido a ver qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido, quisieron matar a Nabiki y decirle unas cuantas verdades, Nabiki en cambio les dijo que ella tenía la culpa que lo aceptaba, pero que no sabía que hacer… es fue lo que le dijo a Ukyo.

El en cambio fue la enfrento y le dijo que si no sabía que hacer que maldita sea dijera la verdad, ya Ranma no era el mismo, su paz ya no era la misma, muchas veces llego Ryoga, Kuno todos a darle una paliza por haber engañado a Akane, el no hacía nada, solo dejaban que hicieran lo que querían, el más peligroso fue Ryoga, estaba completamente fuera de sí exigiendo saber dónde estaba Akane pero nadie le dio respuesta , en eso empezó a atacar como un loco a todos hasta que Ranma reacciono y lo logro vencer diciéndole que le no tenía ningún derecho a atacar a la familia que ha sido tan bueno con él, Ryoga al darse cuenta se sintió tan mal que desapareció, hasta la fecha no se había vuelto a saber de él.

Mañana era el gran día que tanto han patrocinado, Nabiki sigue haciendo los preparativos como si ella estuviera feliz de lo que iba a suceder, el en cambio se sentía el ser más miserable de la tierra… no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde buscar sin Akane se sentía perdido y si ella no estaba, él no era absolutamente nada.

Su realidad era esa Nabiki en pocas horas seria su esposa y no habría nada que hacer el deseaba morirse pero en eso solo siento como alguien lo está viendo y era la maldita de Nabiki que lo miraba con ojos de arrepentimiento y solo le susurro "no te preocupes todo saldrá bien" y se fue de la habitación, el azabache solo la quedo viendo decepcionado y sintiéndose más miserable a cada segundo que pasaba.


	4. ALGO CORTO

ALGO CORTO

El gran día había llegado valga la redundancia para muchos un bello día de nuevas oportunidades para tres personas el peor día de su vida, se podría ver a una bella jovencita cabello azulado llegar acompañada para el día del evento muy bien acompañada, con un chico que media metro noventa, complexión fuerte, ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro, al momento de llegar al dojo solo se puede observar como la pequeña peli azul le dedicaba una triste sonrisa y lo sujetaba fuertemente de la mano, él estaba ahí para ella para poder enfrentar todo y salir adelante, el sentía algo muy fuerte por ella pero también sabía que ella lo miraba como un amigo y aun en ese mundo el sería el mejor de todos.

Al momento de tocar el timbre la puerta se abre sola de la cual va saliendo un muchacho con una trenza al ver de quien se trataba se dio cuenta que si día volvía a tener un poco de luz ella estaba ahí y estaba más hermosa que antes, al verla se dio cuenta que ella agarraba fuertemente la mano de ese chico y no le gusto para nada, sus celos hicieron acto de presencia- vaya, vaya, así que viniste, eh Akane- dijo simulando que estaba todo bien.

Si claro Ranma es la boda de mi hermana y ya había quedado que nos volveríamos a ver este día- decía muy seriamente.

Pero dime algo quien lo invito a este- pregunto viendo fijamente al chico que tenia de frente.

Mira Ranma te quier…- no termino de decir porque en ese momento solo ve como era cubierta por unos fuertes brazos.

Permíteme presentarme querida- decía el muchacho quitándole la palabra- me llamo Sachiko un placer. ¿Tú eres? - preguntaba haciéndole frente.

Me llamo Ranma Saotome y soy el prometido de A…- al darse cuenta del error que iba cometer cayo en su triste realidad Akane ya no era suya y lamentablemente no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada, y no es que no quisiera claro que quería, pero ¿cómo? No había una solución viable a esto- lo lamento Akane- dijo viéndola fijamente.

Fue cuestión de segundos en la cual Ranma ya había logrado dormir al acompañante de Akane y llevar a este con él, Akane pataleaba gritaba pero nadie podía ayudarle Ranma llevaba una velocidad increíble, no podía hacer nada, Ranma pego un salto alto en uno de los techos y ahí aprovecho para sujetar con una soga a Akane y taparle la boca, esto no estaba planeado en todo lo que iba a pasar -que demonios! -pensaba la peli azul, cuando siente como es subida a un coche y este arranca en ese momento solo siente como le ponen un pañuelo en la nariz y esta cae dormida, solo alcanza a escuchar- Todo estará bien amor mío.

CREO QUE VAMOS HACIENDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TENGA UN FINAL FELIZ ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO ES ALGO CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.

UNA CONSULTA A MARCELAROMERO752… OYE QUE ES UN CRACK DISCULPA MI IGNORANCIA PERO SI ESTA HISTORIA ES COMO COPIA DE ALGUNA OTRA AY QUE PENA NO SABIA…. AVISAME PORFIS, ES RXA CREO…. SIGO PENSANDO EN ESO PERO SI AL FINAL SI ES UN RXA ESPERO TE GUSTE Y TUS COMENTS SIEMPRE SON BIENVENIDOS UN MEGA ABRAZO A LA DISTANCIA 😊

GRACIAS ROSEFE-123 POR TUS COMENTS ESPERO TE ENTRETENGAN MIS HISTORIAS 😊


End file.
